Jellicle High
by Munkustrap lover
Summary: nothing much to say. it just about cat at high school
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up girls or you will be late for school" called Jemima mother up the stairs

"Hurry up girls or you will be late for school" called Jemima mother up the stairs. Jemima was just finishing up brushing her fur. It was her first day of high school. Just then her sister Demeter was walking out of her room. "I'm going to leave with out you Jem". "I'm coming I'm coming". Out walked a young and beautiful kitten wearing her favorite pink tank top and black skirt. "Ok let's go"

Meanwhile Etcetera and Electra were getting ready in Etceteras room. They were all in a buzz because they were going to see their other friend Jemima. Etcetera and Electra had not seen her all summer because they to far apart from each other. They ended up being a half an hour early for school.

When they got to school, they saw two toms that looked like they would be the exact opposite of each other. One was a geek and the other preppy. As the two girls saw them, they both got red. Mistoffelees and Pouncival notice the two girls and started to grin.

As Demeter got out of the car she heard her best friend behind her saying "Dem, Dem". She turned around as some one started to hug her. "Hey Bombalurina". Jemima followed the two chatting girls not knowing were her friends were. They caught up with her other friends Exotica and her cousin Cassandra. There was a tom there that was black and white. And another that was a gorges silver and black. "Hi Jemima right". O my god the tom was actually talking to her. What was she going to say? "Yeah". Jemima to blush. Just then she saw her friends. "I guess I will see you around." "Ok" said the gorges tom.

Just then Rumpleteazer and Mongojerrie arrived at school with Rumpleteazer looking worried. "Do you think you will make it threw school?" "Yeah I think I will make it threw school. "Jerrie said as he limped." "Partners in crime". "Forever" They say as the walk into the school and going to their doom live. They were going to Gerifete a wall. They knew they were going to get a detention and that their dad would punish them but they did not care.

The morning went by slow as all first days do. At lunch everybody rushed to the lunch room. Of course Jerrie and Teazer sat by them selves. Every body else got into their own little groups. Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra sat in the corner. Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, and Exotica were sitting in the middle. Then Macavity, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, and Rumpus Cat were of to the other side. Most of the cats talked and ate. But some of them were so tired that they fell asleep in the noise lunch room. With half of his brain Munkus was lookin for Jemima. He wanted to see that beautiful kitten again. But before he found her the bell rang for the afternoon classes to begin. So everybody walked of to class dreading the afternoon. When the tardy bell rang there still only one kitten left out in the hall only because he could not get his locker open. Mistoffelees the magical cat could not get his locker open. When he finally did get his locker open all of his books came tumbling out. When he got every thing squared away Misto ran off to and being 10 minuets late.

Jerrie and Teazer sat in Old Deuteronomy office awaiting their punishment for defacing school property. They ended up having to scrub it off like usual. When they were done they were an hour late getting home and feared what was going to happen to them. Last time they were late home from school Jerrie was knocked out cold for about and hour by their dad.

Meanwhile Jemima was already home. She was trying to find her best outfit. She wanted the tom to notice her. But she slightly doubted it. But then again he had been the only one that had talked to her. Well she will just have to wait till tomorrow to what happened. She could not till tomorrow.

When Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer got home they did not think that their dad was home until the door closed. "Where the hell have you two been?" Roth said and you could smell the whiskey on his breath. Jerrie slowly pushed Teazer behind him. "I said were the hell have you two been?" This time he swung his paw but Jerrie was too fast. Jerrie whispered "Get to your room I will deal with dad"

When he turned back around a fist connected with his jaw. "I will only say it one more time". His words were badly slurred. "Were the fucking hell have you two been" Another fist came flying at him but he dodged it. "We got a detention". You could see the rage on their fathers face. The next moment he felt his father grab him by the scruff of his neck and was throwing him across the room. His head collided with the stairs and the world started to go black but he remembered his sister and willed himself to stay awake.

Next thing he know he is being flung on to couch. He mewed in pain. His dad was in his face "Next time you get a detention it will be a lot worse. Now get up to your room and I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the night." He crawled clumsily up the stairs to his room where he found his sister with tears in her eyes. Then the world went dark.

When he woke he found his sister bandaging his wounds. "What are you…." "Relax and lay back". You could still see the tears in her eyes. "You ok dad did not hurt you after…" "No, no I am fine now just relax." "Aspirin?" H pained with every word he said. "Right here" She handed it to him. After he took the medicine she started to stroke his fur. "Sleep I'll watch over you." "But…." He took a ragged breath "My homework?" "We'll deal with it tomorrow". You could hear Teazer holding back the tears. "Now go to sleep."

Jemima was debating on weather or not to actually talk to her sister about the tom. She wanted to know his name nut she did not want Demeter to know she liked him. Finally she walked slowly down the hall and nock on her door. "Come in." Demeter said over the sound of the sound of music. "What do you want?"

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Umm… do you … do you know the name of that black and silver tom?"

"Munkustrap?"

"I guess so thanks." She started to leave but her sister stopped her.

"Why did you want to know his name?"

"I just want to know the name of who I am talking to." Jem said not looking her sister in the eyes. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe I do what your point."

"Nothing I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"No" Jemima looked very worried.

"Why?" Demeter looked affectionate.

"Well… well I just don't want him to know I like him."

Ok I would talk to him." Demeter respected her sisters' feelings.

**That night was a very quite night in London. With an occasional bark from a dog. But all the cats were in bed awaiting what tomorrow might bring them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jemima woke up really early the next day. She put on her white T-shirt and her orange skirt. She ended up brushing her fur 7 times that morning. Jem wanted to look her best for Munkustrap. Man she loved to have his name in her mouth. When she got down stairs her mom could tell something was up with Jemima because she was humming to herself. She was so excited to go to school to see him. Even her sister could tell that Jemima was in love.

Mungojerrie woke to a string pulling on his wrist. That is how he set his alarm to go off so they did not wake up their dad. He felt something stir behind him. When he turned around he saw Rumpleteazer curled up in a little ball. He gently shook her to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she saw a very pleasant sight. "Time for school" he whispered. She nodded and went to get dressed.

When they got down stairs they came to find out that their dad was already awake and on his third bottle of beer by the smell of it. They both grabbed a banana and Roth walked over to Jerrie "you both will be home on time." His words were hardly coherent. "Right?" his claw dug into Jerries arm. He winced and muttered "Right". Roth let him go and they both scurried out the door.

When they got around the corner they stopped and Teazer bandaged Jerries wrist. "Will you be ok?" Teazer asked worried.

"I don't know. I don't have any of my home work done. Most of it I can do at lunch. But this head ach is killing."

"Here take some more aspirin and just stay calm, I will help you with your homework."

"Thanks sis."

They ran off to school so they would not be late. If they were late they would get a detention. If they got a detention their dad would abuse Jerrie. Teazer did not know how much more of the abuse she could take.

Jemima arrived at school and instantly started to look for Munkustrap and of course he was over with Cassandra and Exotica. As calmly as she could she walked over to him.

"Hey Munkustrap"

"Hey I see you've been talking to your sister"

"Yeah" Just then Bomby walked over and grabbed Munkustraps ass. "Hey tiger how's it going?"

"Just fine Bomby". Jem could fell her heart breaking.

"I've…I…I have to go." Jemima ran off trying to will back her tears but it did not work. She could hear Munk saying "Why did you do that?" But that is all she heard because just then she ran into her friends. "What's wrong Jem?" Etcetera said as Electra grabbed Jem and gave her a hug. "Was it a bully?" "No I… I don't want to talk about it." that was fine with Etcetera and Electra.

Mistoffelees and Pouncival decided to talk to the two kittens that they had seen the previous day. They had been looking for about a minuet when they spotted them. They started to walk towards them when they noticed their friend was crying. They veered away because they were not good with crying cats. They turned back around and thought that they might not have another chance any time soon to talk to them. So they walked up to the three queens. Etcetera was the first one to say something. As she blushed she said "Hey what do you two need?" Electra noticed who it was and blushed.

"Just wanted to say hi and how are you." Mistoffelees said very quietly.

"Ok. O what are your names?"

"O my name is Mistoffelees and that's Pouncival."

"Nice to meet you. I am Etcetera that's Electra, and our friend that is crying is Jemima."

"What is the matter? Why is she…?"

"Sshhh… she does not want to talk about it."

"Ok… well…guess we will see you around."

"Ok"

Mistoffelees and Pouncival walked away felling proud of themselves for talking to the two kittens.

That morning was a little less boring because they were through with the introduction and were starting with the lessons. When the bell for lunch rang everybody was happy to get out of class. Teazer tried to help Jerrie with his homework but it was a little hard for her. Meanwhile Munkustrap was looking for Jemima but she in turn was not looking for him. He knew her heart was broken from earlier that morning but he did not know why. He had done nothing wrong. He knew by the way she had walked away.

He finally, after a minuet of looking, spotted her over with her friend in corner. Munkus walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Jemima." She looked up and saw him and started to blush but tears were in her eyes.

"What?" she said and there was pain in her voice.

"Are you ok?" he looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" He pointed to the hall. Etcetera gave her a reassuring nod because she to could see the tears in her eyes.

"Fine"

They silently walked out into the hall. "Ok tell me what's wrong." She blushed, he was worried about her.

"Nothing."

"Then why are their tears in your beautiful green eyes?" He called her beautiful.

"You." Was all she could say.

"Me? What did I do?" Now he was totally confused.

"You and…Bomby." She said in pain and a couple of tears rolled down her cheek. Now it made complete sense.

"You like me don't you?" She looked up at him in surprise. "Maybe."

"You think me and Bomby go together and you're jealous. Right?"

"Yeah

"There is nothing to be jealous about, Bomby does that to all the toms in the school. She does not even really stick with anybody." That made her really happy. "Really?"

"Really. Now come give me a hug." She gave him a hug but all of a sudden she did not feel good.

When he released her from the embrace he saw her face. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel good." Her face was really pale.

"Let me take you to the nurse."

"No I will be fine."

"Ok" He looked worried. He watched her go into the cafeteria, but half way back to her table Munkustrap saw her go down. He was at her side in seconds. She could faintly hear his voice. "Jemima…Jem…wake up." But her eyes did not open. She felt herself being lifted by muscular arms and then she was out. Munkustrap carried her up to the nurse with Demeter and Alonzo behind him. He knew he should have taken her up there in the first place.

She could faintly hear his voice "Jemima… Jemima…Wake up beautiful." She still looked pale but to his amazement she said "You called me beautiful."

"Well I knew that it would get your attention."

"Bucket." Munk looked Confused again.

"I need the bucket." The next moment she was throwing up. When she was done she could hear behind her "I think its food poisoning." Then she passed out again and landed in Munkustraps muscular arms.

Jerrie had just barely finished his homework when the bell rang. He got every thing packed up.

"Thanks Teazer for you're your help. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You would do just fine." She said petting his cheek. "You need to get to class" Jerrie said looking at his sister lovingly.

"You too."

"Ok see you after school then." they both walked off in their separate directions to class.

Mistoffelees and Pouncival sat in the back of the class thinking of the two kittens they had talked to earlier. Then the weird thing is the same two kittens walked into the class and they looked very worried. Then they walked to the back of the class and sat by Misto and Pounc. Pouncival whispered "is everything ok?"

"No it not."

"What is wrong?"

"Jem is very sick and she looks terrible."

"I hope she feels better. I'll pry for her to get better."

"Thanks that is so kind of you." Then Electra kissed Pouncival on the cheek in appreciation. Then all four of them paid attention to the teacher.

Jemima awoke to find the she was in a moving object. It was a car. Then she realized that there was a cat holding her paw. Then she heard the siren. She was in an ambulance. She opened her eyes. He was still with her. Munk cared about her. She blushed slightly. "Well there is a little color back in you cheeks." She smiled.

He went to get Demeter but she was still holding his paw. "Its ok I will be right back I am going to go get you sister."

"Ok" She let go of his paw. He went up to the front. "Hey Dem… she is awake." "Really?"

"Yeah" Dem ran the back. "Hey sis how do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Watch your mouth."

"Fine." The whole time her eyes were on Munkustrap and her sister talked for a few minuets before Munk said "Hey Dem I am guessing that she needs to relax."

"Yeah o by the way we are almost there."

"Ok"

After school Misto and Pouncival met up with Etcetera and Electra after school. Pounc asked "Do you know how Jem is doing?"

"Her sister called us. Said that Jem was going to be in the hospital for a couple of days."

"O well as long as she will be ok."

"Yeah she will be just fine."

"Do you guys want to come over to study?" Pounc asked. The two kittens looked at each other "sure but we need to call our moms first."

"Ok we will wait for you." The two kittens called their moms and then they went to Pouncivals house.

Jemima was already at the hospital and in a room. She was going to be there a few days do to the fact the she had food poisoning. She slept on and off most of that day and usually when she woke up she could see and or hear Munkustrap. Just then he walked in to the room.

"Hey." He said sounding kind of tired.

"Why are you still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"School, family, friends"

"Not tonight, and besides your like a little sister to me." He did not want to tell her his true feelings. At least not yet.

"A sister I like that thought." Her heart broke yet again. She wiped the tear that was running down her cheek. "So … so … what's your family like?" He saw her wipe the tear away. "Well …" He went on and on about his family. Eventually she fell asleep. She looked so content. He kissed her on her head and then curled up on the chair and fell asleep.

Macavity saw what Munkus did and begun to get very anger. So he went into the room and woke Jemima up. "Hey how are you doing?" Jemima was confused. "Do I know you?"

"No but I know you because of your sister."

"Ok." She was scared. She did not know what to do. Jemima wanted Munkustrap awake. Munk was asleep but he could sense something was going on and it was not good. When he woke up he saw Macavity and was immediately on his feet and glaring his fangs.

"What do you want?"

"Hey Munk I see your trying to put the moves on Jem." Munkustrap instinctively stepped in front of Jem.

"Go away." He said his tail swishing furiously.

"We agreed that Jemima was mine to play with." Mac said

"We did not agree on anything. And she is not a toy." He took a step towards Macavity.

"O I see you want her for yourself. I understand virgins are so much fun." Munk blush. At least part of the statement was true.

"Go away"

"I was right you do want her. Jem you better keep an eye on him." Hen said as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jem looked so confused.

"Nothing, now go back to sleep you need your rest." He kissed her on the cheek and saw her blush." sleep well I will make sure that he does not come back." She was already asleep and was purring softly.

The four kittens were having the best time at Pouncivals House. They were done studying so they were just hanging out. "Hey Electra do you want to go down stair to get some food with me?" Pounc said very shyly "sure" they silently walked down the stairs. They got popcorn, extra butter, and soda.

"Umm … Electra …"

"What?" She looked very nice in the dimly lilted room. "Umm… Electra …" he said again. "Will you … Will you … I mean would you like to go out with me?" there he said it. Now he felt light headed. She blushed "umm…. I guess so… I mean I would love to."

"Ok" he gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

Meanwhile up stairs Mistoffelees was magically making a dark red rose for Etcetera. She was in awe. "That is so sweet of you Misto." His face went pink. "Umm Etcetera… this is hard for me to say … um I was wondering … would you like to go out with me." He had to lean against the bed. "Yes ….yes I would love to." She kissed him on the cheek and sparks were flying literally.

Pouncival and Electra walked back up stars holding paws. When they walked into the room Etcetera was kissing Misto and sparks were flying. "I guess you two are together."

"Yep and you?" "Yep"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

With Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer the night was a little different. Their dad had brought home a queen that night. Roth did that most of the time. In about an hour they would be done but until then the two kittens were in Teazers room looking through their photo album. And tear started to sting their eyes because they were looking at pictures of their mother witch was dead. Teazer was the first one to start to cry. "Come here." Jerrie held open his arms for his sister.

"I miss mom so much."

"I do to. I … do … to." He started to pet her fur. Eventually she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jemima awoke the next day it was 11:37 and someone was in her room. That someone was Munkustrap.

"Hey don't you have to …" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Go to school? No I asked my mom to call me off." Munk could see the passion in her eyes.

"Got to make sure your ok."

"What you don't trust the hospital to take care of me?" Now there was playfulness in her eyes.

"It is not that I don't trust the hospital, I … I don't trust Macavity not to come back. He is trouble. If possible I would like it if you would stay away from him the best you can. He can and will hurt you if you let him." Munkustrap looked mad and worried at the same time.

"I will." She gave him a hug in reassurance.

"So what do you want to do today?" Munk said and they both started to laugh.

Mistoffelees and Pouncival got to school a little early than usual. As they walked into the school yard they had a little extra bounce in their step. They looked for their girlfriends were they saw them last time. But they were not there. They looked by their own locker. They were not there. They were starting to get sad when they saw them by their locker. They were talking and giggling when the two toms walked up

"Hey what are you two cuties talking about?" Misto and Pounc hooked their arms around the queen's waists.

"Jemima called us and told us Munk stayed with her last night."

"Wow he must really like her."

"She doubts that. Munkustrap said she is like a little sister to him. So he does care about her but only like a sister." Etcetera explained to the two toms. Their mouths were gaping open.

"Do you think he actual likes her?"

"Maybe. I think he was the reason Jem was crying yesterday."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Just then the bell rang. "Well better get off to class." The two couples kissed. "See you at lunch boo." They went their separate ways.

It was right before lunch when Macavity walked into the school yard. He was furious with what Munkustrap had done. He was going to make him _PAY_. Him and his little dumb girl friend because she had taken a liking to Munk and not him. The Halloween dance was going to be so much fun. When he was through with them they would be wishing that they had not done what they did. Just then the bell rang for lunch. Macavity walked slowly to the lunch room. He started to plan what he was going to do to the little _BASTARDS_. For a while he just relaxed, ate and talked to Rum Tum Tugger about his 'fun night' that he had last night then he got to planning. He was going to turn Jemima against Munkustrap. Which was going to be a little tricky. But he could do it

"Are you ok?" Tugger asked. He was slightly worried about Macavity because he had never seen him that mad before.

"Yeah, just planning some revenge."

"On who?"

"Munkustrap"

"What did he do and what are you going to do to him?"

"You will just have to wait till the dance."

"Fine but you need help just let me know."

"Ok I will let you know if I need your help."

Meanwhile across the lunch room the two couples were eating lunch along with Victoria. They were laughing and having a great time when all of a sudden Electra screamed out of the middle of no where. Everybody stared at her.

"What is it?" Pouncival looked worried.

"My phone is vibrating and it startled me. … Hold on it is Jem." She talked on the phone for about 5 minuets when she hung up the phone.

"So what is going on?" Etcetera said the second the phone was away.

"Nothing much. She said that she is felling better. Munk is still there. O and she want us to stay as far away from Macavity as best as we can."

"Why?" Etcetera was very curious.

"Jem said 'he can and will hurt us if we let him' so we need to be careful."

The rest of the lunch period was peaceful. The bell rang and they all said their good byes and went off to their after noon classes.

It was time for Jemima to have lunch. All she was aloud to have was soup or pudding. She hated being sick. She wanted stake and potatoes. But she ate what she was supposed eat. Luckily she had Munk to talk to. They talked about everything.

"What are we going to talk about now?" Munkustrap was tired from staying up all night.

"Well let's see we have talked about food, family, and friends. O and our childhoods. We can talk about our weirdest dreams that we have ever had."

"This will be interesting." They both laughed hard for about a minuet.

"So who is going to go first?" Jemima asked still giggling.

"Umm …" Munk took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I will if you want me to."

"Yes please." She was interested to hear his dream.

"Well let's see. O I got one …." He talked about the time when he dreamt the Frankenstein used his body as his bowling ball. They were having a good time.

"Ok Jemima your turn"

"Ok, ok give me a minuet." She took a sip of water. "Let me think." She sat further up in the bed. "Ok I know ….." She told Munkustrap about the time she dreamt that she was playing hide-and-go-seek with Cyclopes. The last one to be found died. It was about1 when they were done talking about their weird dreams. Right as they were done talking Jem fell asleep. Munk pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Jemima. Then Munk curled up try to stay awake, but he ended up falling asleep.

Electra and Etcetera were so board in their afternoon classes. They could not wait till school was over. They were going over to Mistoffelees house that day to hang out and study. The bell rang for eighth period to end. The two queens were so happy as they walked to their locker. They were so happy that they did not notice that a cat was watching them. Macavity was watching Jems friends. They had just gotten their stuff out their lockers when he walked up.

"Hey ladies."

"Umm … hi." They said in unison. "I'm Macavity." Electra and Etcetera looked at each other. They were frightened. Just then their boyfriends walked up.

"Hey who is this?" Misto said some what playfully.

"Misto this is Macavity." Mistoffelees looked at them then at Pounc with wide eyes. At the same time both Misto and Pounc stepped in front of their girlfriends.

"O what is this? I don't want any trouble." Their tails were swishing furiously. Macavity backed away. "I will see you guys around." He said as he gave an evil grin. The two tails started to deflate.

"Are you two ok?" Pouncival asked.

"Yea" they said at the same time.

"Just a little scared." Etcetera said shaking a little bit.

"Well since that is over lets go to my house." Misto said give Etcetera a hug. With that all four kitten walked out of the school.

Macavity caught up with Bomby.

"Hey cute kitty."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me mess with some one."

"Sure. So who is it that I messing with and when?"

"Come over to my house and I will tell you the plan."

"Fine"

On the way to his house it was totally silent in the car. When they finally got there Macavity let Bomby into the house.

"So what is the plan?"

"Ok At the Halloween dance I want you to mess with Jemima's head."

"Dem little sister. No, no I won't do it."

"O come on it will be fun." He said very convulsively.

"I guess I could. Is that all that you brought me over for?"

"No. you need to convince her that Munkustrap does not want her around."

"What if they are going out by then?"

"I know Munk he will not ask her out by then."

"Ok I think I can do this. Is that it?"

"No I would like it if you would check out my new bed with me."

"Ok"

They walked down the hall to his bed room. When they got in, Macavity locked the door.

At Mistoffelees house they were having a nice quite night. They just started to watch N.C.I.S Twisted sister.

"That would be scary thinking that you killed some body." Electra said snuggled in Pouncivals arms.

"Yeah even scarier to not remembering that you don't remember saying it." Pounc said kissing Electra on the head.

"Or being the big brother." Mistoffelees said.

"Totally." Etcetera said.

They finished watching Twisted sister.

"Wow. Who would spike peanut butter?" Electra said.

"Who would put peanut butter on pizza? Disgusting." Etcetera said. Everybody shook their head in agreement.

"What time do you guys have to be home?"

"At the same time they said "11:00"

"Damn we don't have enough time for another one. Maybe next time."

"Well me and Electra better get going it take awhile to get home."

And with that all the kitten said good night. Electra and Etcetera went one way and Pouncival went another.

Jemima had a hard time sleeping that night. She was going home the next day. And she just realized what subject they did not talk about. Their feelings towards stuff, like each other. She was slightly disappointed that they did not get to that subject. She wanted to know if he liked her or not.

"Munkustrap."

"Hmm …" he sounded tired.

"Thanks."

Now he sat up. "For what?"

"For staying here with me."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is to me. I really appreciate it."

"Wow. I am glad you enjoy my company." They giggled quietly.

"Go to sleep now. You will need it for tomorrow."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to curl up with you?"

"Would you?"

"For you"

She grinned from ear to ear. Then he climbed into bed and curled up next to her with his arm draped over her stomach. In a matter of minuets Jemima was asleep. Munk smiled because he like were he was at. Curled up beside Jem. Maybe they will end up like this again but on better terms. Munk laid down and fell asleep.

Around one am Munk could fell Jem moving a lot and heard a soft mewing. When he opened his eyes it looked like she was in pain.

"Jem … Jem … wake up." He was shaking her. She bolted up and she was shaking.

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you shaking?" He felt her arm. She was not cold.

"I had a horrible dream." Now tears started to fall down her face.

"You can tell me."

"It was awful. I don't know why but I was over at Macavity's house. And … and…"

Munkustraps back went rigid." it is ok nobody will know about this."

"And he … he dragged me to his bedroom." She started to sob now.

"What did he do to you?"

She now cried harder. And her face turned red from all the crying.

"No … no he didn't?"

She shook her head.

He gently grabbed her and gave her a firm hug.

"Shhh ….. Its ok it was just a dream. I will make sure he doesn't touch you."

He softly petted her head. Finally she went to sleep and Munk hoped that she did not have another bad dream. Then he drifted off to sleep still petting Jemimas head


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Electra woke up with a sore throat. Her mom called her off from school. Man she felt like crap. She did not even think about calling Etcetera and letting her know that she was not going to be going to school.

Meanwhile Etcetera was already at the spot were they met at to go to school together. She waited till the last possible second before she left for school. She was wondering what was going on. Etcetera tried calling her cell phone but it was not on. She would just have to talk to Mistoffelees and Pouncival when she got to school Electra hardly missed school. She was going to worry her self sick.

When she got to school she could see the worried looks on the two toms' faces. They had learned to expect the two queens to get to school together. So when they only saw one they began to worry.

"Where is Electra?" Pounc said as soon as Etcetera was in ear shot.

"I don't know. She was not at the meeting place this morning."

"Did she call you?"

"No. And her cell phone is turned off. I would call Jemima but I don't want to bother her." Tears started to come to her eyes. Misto gave her a hug.

"It is ok she is probably just sick."

Just then Macavity walked by. Pounc spotted him.

"What the hell did you do with Electra?"

Macavity grinned evilly **(A/N- there is the grin again.)** "I don't know were you little bitch is."

"Don't call her that."

Pouncival started to walk towards Macavity when Mistoffelees said "Pounc don't, it's not worth it."

"Fine. You need to watch your back."

He walked off pissed and trying to calm himself. He was losing the battle.

* * * *

Finally Jemima got to go home. She was excited. Her parents were not going to allow her to go to school. So she was going to be stuck at home. And Munkustrap was still there with her.

"Ok time to get up. You ready?" Munkustrap seemed to have got a good night sleep.

"Just a minuet."

She flung the blankets of her legs. Man did it fell good to get the blankets off of her legs. When she stood up she wobbled a bit and almost fell but Munk was right there with his arm around her waist.

"Do I need to carry you to the car?"

"No I just need to catch my balance. But thanks for the offer." She felt some what light head. But it felt good to be standing up. She noticed Munk looked worried.

"I fine I promise."

Her light headedness went away and felt a lot better.

"See?" she spun around and got a little unbalanced. But quickly recovered.

"I told I was ready to go home today."

"Ok" he did not sound convinced.

He walked right beside her all the way to her parent's car, ready to catch her at a moments notice. They finally got to the car and she climbed into the back seat.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow at school." Jemima said with curiosity.

"Yeah I guess. Bye."

Her parents pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. The whole time it was silent in the car and it unnerved Jem.

* * * *

Etcetera had to go through all of her morning classes alone worrying about Electra. It was finally lunch time and now she would have a little comfort from misto and Pounc. As soon as she got in to the cafeteria Pounc asked "Have you heard anything from Electra?"

"Not yet but I am going to try calling her." She got out her cell phone and dialed her friends' number. "Hey it is on and …"Somebody picked up on the other end. Etcetera talked for a couple minuets. They saw her face was relived.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"And?" Pounc said as soon as the cell phone was away.

"She is fine. Macavity did not touch her. She just has a sore throat and she should be back tomorrow."

"O thank god." Pouncival said with joy and relief on his face as he hugged her.

"Do know what is going on with Jemima?" Misto asked.

"Umm …. Yeah she should be at home by now and will also be back tomorrow.

"Well that is great. I am glad to hear that."

"Yeah she emailed me and said that Munk stayed with her the whole time."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

For the rest of period the four kittens (Victoria) talked and had a good time. Then the bell rang and they all went off to class. Etcetera felt a whole lot better knowing Electra was ok.

* * * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had a good lunch. Teazer had gotten a sandwich from one of her friends. Also she got a dollar from her other friend. So for once they had a 'big' lunch. A sandwich and a half a bottle of pop each. Jerrie was right today was turning out to be a very good day. They just hoped their dad wasn't home and it would be the best day ever since their mom had died. When the bell rang they went off to class in a some what happy mood.

* * * *

Jemima was at home and was really board. Her parents would not let her go outside. So she got on the computer. To her surprise Electra was on and so was Munk was also on (She got his email address when he had e-mailed her.) As soon as she was done checking her mail Electra IM her.

Smiley: Hey how are you. So your home. Did you have fun –said humorously-

Li'l Jem: LOL. I am fine. Why are you on the computer?

Smiley: Sore throat. Should be at school tomorrow.

Li'l Jem: Me too. Well not the sore throat part. But I should be at school tomorrow.

Smiley: So … What happened at the hospital?

The two kittens talked for hours. The whole time Munk was on. Then he finally typed something.

DogKiller610: Hey how are you felling?

Li'l Jem: I am doing fine. Brb.

Dogkiller610: ok

Jem IM Electra saying

Li'l Jem: Munkustrap is talking to me so I might not respond as quickly but I will try to.

Smiley: ok that is fine with me.

Then she opened the window to talk to Munkustrap.

Li'l Jem: ok I am back.

Dogkiller610: cool. So are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?

Li'l Jem: o yeah. I wanted to go today but my parents would not let me.

Dogkiller610: you're like one of the first cats that I know that wanted to go to school.

Li'l Jem: LOL. I miss my friends.

Dogkiller610: Yep that's it.

Li'l Jem: that is the only reason that I **WANTED** to go to school.

Dogkiller610: Wow

Li'l Jem: I got to go. See you tomorrow.

Dogkiller610: ok bye.

Jem made herself invisible to Munk but then she continued to talk to smiley for another hour then she had to get off. She was mad at her mom for making her get off. They said that she needed her rest. But she felt fine and was board out of her mind. And now she had nothing to do. All she was aloud to do was lay in bed and read a book.

* * * *

After school the kittens met outside the school.

"Hey Pounc. Hey Misto. Umm I am going over to Electra's house if you to go with me."

"Hell yeah." They said at the same time and with that they started off to Electra's house.

When they got there they were invited in by Electra's mother. Etcetera instinctively walked up to her friends' room. Misto and Pouncival fallowed. When they got to her room Etcetera knocked on the door and a horsed voice called out "Come in" All three kittens walked into the room and you could see the joy and surprise on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you." Pounc rushed over and gave her a hug.

"I am fine. It's just a soar throat." Pounc kissed her on the head still hugging her.

"I know. What now I am not aloud to worry about you?"

"No" they all started to laugh.

"So what are your plans tonight? Are you guys going to watch some more NCIS?"

"Well I am staying here until I have to leave."

"Same" said Etcetera and Misto at the same time.

"Ok but what are we going to do." Her voice was growing horse.

"Umm… do you have a DVD player?"

"Yeah why?

Misto pulled out an NCIS case.

"I didn't know who house we were going to so I brought my DVD's."

Everybody laughed at that then they went into the living room and started to watch some NCIS.

* * * *

Macavity sat in his bed room brooding over his plan. There was a slim chance that it was not going to work. He was going to have to make Jemima afraid of him. He was defiantly going to need Tugger's help on this. So he called him up.

"What?" Came a groggy voice.

"Can you help me with some revenge?"

"Sure"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah I will be over in a bit." Then he hung up.

25 minuets later Rum Tum Tugger showed up on Macavity door.

"Ok what are we doing?"

"Come in and I will tell you."

"Fine" Tugger walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Ok here it is. We're messing with Jemima."

"Sweet"

"Yeah. Well I want you to trip her tomorrow."

"Ok when and were?"

"Tomorrow morning at school."

"Is that all then?"

"Yep"

"Ok then bye see you at school"

"Bye"

Tugger got up and left. After he left Macavity gave him self a pat on the back. He could not wait to see Jem's face tomorrow she was going to be terrified. He loved messing with cats.

* * * *

Her parents were making her rest. Man Jem was mad because she was just fine and she had to lay down in bed. She was not even aloud on the computer. So she called Electra. When some one picked up the phone it was a tom who answer.

"Hello is Electra there?"

"Yeah hold on."

"Hey?"

"Hey who was that?"

"O Pouncival." On the other end Pounces ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"Who?"

"My boy friend."

"O when did you get a boyfriend?

"Let me think…… Tuesday. So what did you want?"

"Wow. O. I was just board and wanted to talk to somebody."

"Why don't you get online and talk to Munk?"

"My mom kicked me off the computer. She says that I need to rest."

"Wow suck to be you."

"Yeah well I can tell you want to get back to your boyfriend. So I will let you get back to him."

"Yeah that Etcetera is also here and we are watching NCIS."

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jemima was board once again and she was **not **going to talk to her sister.

* * * *

When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got home yet again their dad was not there. It was a little weird their dad would do this every once. He would go out for a few day, but then he would be back. They kind of rejoiced. They feared for when he got back for he would probably abuse Jerrie. But until then they would jus relax and enjoy the fact that their dad was gone. When he got back it was going to be hell. Teazer and Jerrie found out the long he was away the worst it was when he got back. But hopefully it was going to be awhile before he got back. Maybe spending a _long_ time away from the house would make it better when he got back.

* * * *

It was yet another quite night in London. It was even quite at Jerrie and Teazers house. So that night every cat and dog got a good night's sleep and they wait for what tomorrow night bring them.


End file.
